


Outcome

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gilmore One Shots [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fights, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:A fight between Luke and Lorelai causes a break between the two of them, but when Lorelai gets in an accident, they might have to think about their priorities.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: Gilmore One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079013
Kudos: 33





	Outcome

Luke slept uneasily that night. Being back in his old bed, was a feeling he didn't enjoy, not without Lorelai in his arms and she was the reason for all this. He was restless and nervous and all because of Lorelai. When his alarm rung he couldn't wait to start work, so he'd have something else to focus his mind on. The fall of that plan came during the morning breakfast rush, when he realised that Lorelai wasn't in there, begging for coffee and something inside him pulled painfully. He fought against it and carried on throughout the day, his irritation slowly seeping out, but anyone noticed, no one said anything.

Most of them must have known about the fight last night, considering it was practically in the middle of town, they couldn't have missed it. He was glad that nobody tried to ask him how he was doing, because right then he might have told them the truth and that would be dreadful. So instead he keeps his head down, chats to a minimum and spends as much as possible, not thinking about Lorelai or the fact that her not being there is killing him.

When closing time comes, he sends Cesar home early and finishes up on his own, letting his body take over the task as his mind wanders to Lorelai and the thoughts of how she's probably handing the situation. He knows he should go and talk to her, that's the correct thing to do, but he can't his stubborn attitude tells him he should wait for her to come to him.

The whole problem is taken out of his hands when an hour after locking up and retreating back to his apartment there's a frantic knocking on the door and when he answers it, he's completely surprised to find Rory standing there, he thinks for a moment that this is Lorelai's way of sorting things out, by sending Rory, but then he notices Rory's absolutely terrified expression and realises there's something very wrong.

"What's happened?" he asks quickly, grabbing his coat, wallet and keys. Rory doesn't say anything for a moment. "Mom had an accident in work. They're at the hospital." She's terrified and Luke pulls her into a tight hug for a moment and then leads her to the truck. "What sort of accident? Did they say?" He asks as they climb in and drive off. Rory just shakes her head. "Mom was talking to me. So I didn't get much sense out of her." Rory explained and Luke took a calming breath and nodded his head. There wasn't a lot he could say in this situation, because he was just as scared as she was, so instead the two sat there in a worried silence all the way to the hospital.

Luke parked in the first space he found and the two of them ran inside, demanding information on Lorelai and after a stern discussion with the receptionist they were taken to her and they were relieved when they arrived to find out that Lorelai was in one piece mostly. A bump to her head, but they couldn't see any bandages or any major medical devices, so maybe she was better than anticipated.

"Hey." Lorelai said with a smile as she saw the two of them hovering in the doorway. Rory raced across the room and practically dived into her mother's arms as Luke took a slower walk over, leaning on the end of the bed, as mother and daughter had their moment. Lorelai lifted her head from Rory and looked up at Luke with a small smile, which he returned. "I'm okay really, they think I passed out, because I'd totally skipped lunch and you know been kind of run down, last couple of days." Lorelai explained and Luke glanced away feeling guilty, knowing he was to blame for some of that. "Hey, do you think you could try and sneak some snacks in here for me. I'd die for some M&M's?" Lorelai asked and Rory lifted her head and smiled, she understood that her mother wanted to talk to Luke in private, so she moved out of her mother's arms and headed for the door. "I'll see if I can get some coffee, while I'm at it." Rory threw over her shoulder. "Decaf." Luke called after her and he just heard a giggle come from both mother and daughter and shook his head as he rounded the bed and came to sit down on the bed, nestling next to Lorelai's legs.

"Look, about what happened." Luke started and Lorelai entwined their hands. "It doesn't matter." She said as she looked at him softly and Luke raised their hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "It does, I shouldn't have come down so hard on you about work. I know what it's like and we were both stressed and it got out of hand." He says gently and Lorelai nodded and looked nervous for a moment.

"Well, you were kind of right. I have been working too hard, and the doctors have convinced me to slow down a little, for the sake of my own health." She explained and Luke looks on amazed. "How did they manage that?" he asked and Lorelai took their conjoined hands pressed them gently over her stomach and Luke's eyes widened as he realised what she meant. "I'm carrying something very special." She admits and Luke is frozen. His face glowing with happiness, Lorelai doesn't need him to say anything, his face says it all, and she leans up to press a gently kiss to his lips and that pulls him out of his shock and he returns the kiss wholeheartedly, a small giggle sneaking out between them.

"No more fighting." Lorelai whispers against him and Luke just places a soft kiss to her brow in return. "No more coffee." He comments and Lorelai makes a pained noise and he just smiles and pulls Lorelei against his chest. "You're going to be insufferable about my wellbeing?" Lorelai asked into his chest and Luke just hummed in agreement. "Absolutely." He replied, letting the silence envelope them and the realisation to sink in. They were going to have a baby and he couldn't be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
